


Po'ipu A New Take

by gotulloch



Series: Five-0 Family fics [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotulloch/pseuds/gotulloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if Steve had listened to Danny’s doubt about his old friend Nick Taylor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve’s Decision and Telling Danny

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts after Steve and Danny viewed the body in the hotel and were headed back to headquarters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, otherwise I would be a lot richer and might live in Hawaii.

As Steve drove back to HQ with Danny he was thinking about what Danny had said about Nick. Danny did't like Nick. He had not liked Steve in the beginning either but Steve realized that this was different. Danny’s whole attitude was different. Even though Danny had expressed his dislike of Steve and his ‘methods’, they had been able to work together with only a few bumps. They had quickly found a rhythm, developed a successful partnership and were becoming good friends. However, Danny had given Nick major attitude from the moment they met. Danny had questioned everything from Nick taking money to protect Pak, to his methods. Then he stated categorically that he would never like Nick Taylor.

Steve thought about Nick and their time serving together. Nick had always had his six and had been a good friend. Although, it _had_ been several years since he had seen Nick. Could he have changed? Could Nick have decided that money was more important than duty to country? Steve didn’t want to believe that a Navy Seal could go bad, especially his old friend Nick. On the other hand, Steve trusted Danny with his life and knew that Danny had good instincts despite their very different ways of doing things. The question was, who did he trust more, Nick or Danny?

Steve glanced at Danny wondering what had bothered his partner so much about Nick. That’s when he realized that it didn’t matter what set Danny on edge, he trusted his partner and would act accordingly.

Meanwhile Danny was wondering if he should pursue his distrust of Nick Taylor with Steve. He really wanted to believe that Steve’s old friend was on the up and up but something about the man just did not sit right with him, he just didn’t know what it was. So how would he defend his position, if he didn’t have any concrete facts or observations to give his partner?

Danny liked Steve, despite his recklessness and being psycho, he was a great partner. Another plus was that Grace liked Steve, and Steve was great with his daughter, a definite plus in Danny’s book. They had developed a rhythm that worked for them. He knew that Steve generally was more often amused than irritated by his penchant for ranting. He let Danny rant and rave and then would address his concerns. Didn’t mean that the former Seal changed, but he at least would listen and apologize when needed. Other people Danny had worked with had not been so understanding or tolerant, so he appreciated Steve’s ability to listen. This was the main reason for Danny’s hesitance in pursuing his distrust of Nick Taylor. He really didn’t want to see his friend hurt. He just didn’t know what would hurt Steve more, trusting Taylor and being betrayed or realizing that Taylor couldn’t be trusted.  
Before Danny could pursue that train of thought any further, they had arrived at H Q. The two men exited the car and walked together into the building.

Once in the main area of 5-0’s command center they spotted Chin and Kono. The two men joined the cousins so that Steve could ask them to start a search for who might be targeting General Pak while he had a quick word with Danny in his office.

H50H50H50H0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The two men entered Steve’s office. Steve leaned back on his desk facing the chair that Danny had sat down in before speaking.  
Before Steve could start Danny wondered out loud, “I’m thinking this is going to be looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack. I imagine that Pak has a lot of enemies out there based on the number of atrocities he's committed.”

Steve snorted before answering, “More than likely one of Pak’s many victims or a member of their family is after him. That certainly narrows down the list to oh a few thousand people.” Danny knew that whatever Steve was going to say next was not pleasant for his partner since Steve had his stoic mask on as he continued. “I decided that we need a back-up plan that Nick won’t know anything about. If his team is compromised, we'll need a plan that he doesn’t know about.” Steve smirked at Danny’s shocked and speechless state. Speechlessness was not normal for the Jersey transplant.

Once Danny got over his shock he asked, pointing his finger at Steve. “I’m curious why you're doing this. I thought that you trusted Taylor?”

Steve’s smirk disappeared as he sighed. “I did. However, your reaction to Nick reminded me that I haven’t seen him or worked with him in several years.” He wiped his hand down his face, and then crossed his arms over his chest before continuing. “Dad used to say that people can change, sometimes it’s good, sometimes it’s not.”

Steve paused while he struggled to find the words to convey what he wanted without getting all mushy. He took a deep breath and continued, “You don’t like Nick. Your hackles only go up when you're around people you don’t trust. I did some thinking during our ride back here. I had a decision to make about whom I should trust in this situation. I once told you that I know you. I also trust you with my life.” Steve shrugged. “The more we worked together, the more I have learned that you have good instincts. I don’t want to believe Nick is not the man that I remember, but I’m not going to take a chance either and am going to trust my partner.”

Danny didn’t know what to say. He knew that Steve trusted him, at least to back him up. He knew his partner was not prone to expressing his feelings, except maybe anger or frustration. Danny realized that he was grateful for this man’s trust. He knew that Steve did not give it easily, nor did he change his mind often.

Finally Danny pulled himself together and gave Steve a grateful look before speaking. “Thanks Steve. You do know that I hope I’m wrong, for your sake?”

Steve nodded with a half-smile. “I know. Now let’s grab some lunch with Chin and Kono while we put together a back-up plan _and_ try and figure out who is trying to kill Pak.” He paused thoughtfully just before leaving the office, tilting his head to the side, before continuing, “Maybe it would be easier to figure out who doesn’t want him dead.” The two men laughed as they headed out the door.

  


**TBC**


	2. Executing The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan B is ready, will 5-0 need it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene starts just before Pak’s plane lands.

The 5-0 unit arrived at the airport to find Taylor and his people waiting for them. Pak’s plane had not arrived yet.

When Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono walked up to the waiting SUVs, Steve shook Nick’s hand and asked in a friendly manner, “So which of these vehicles are we using Bullfrog?” 

Nick smiled and pointed at the second and third SUV. “These will be your vehicles for the trip. Hope you don’t mind the color?” The two men laughed. Steve nodded at Danny and Chin, who walked up to the vehicles and started to inspect them. Nick raised his eyebrows at this and looked at Steve. “What’s up Smooth Dog? My people have already given the SUVs the once over. Don’t you trust me?”

Steve smirked. “Now why would I trust an old Navy Seal like you?” Nick smirked with a raised eyebrow as Steve continued. “I trust you Nick. However, I'm risking my team in this operation and you should've known that I'd want to check up on things. Besides, this is technically my operation, and you are my back-up.”

Nick nodded, appeased. “You’re right, this is your operation. I forgot about that. Guess it’s been awhile since we worked together. You were always a stickler for double-checking equipment.”

“ _You_ double check things _before_ you go rushing into a situation?” Danny pointed at Steve in disbelief as he joined Steve and Nick. He waved his hands, he demanded. “What happened to that, Mr. I’m going to rush into a situation without any back-up except me?” 

Watching their team-mate’s familiar rant, Kono and Chin covered their mouths in an attempt to stifle their laughter.

Steve tried to look innocent. “What? I thought that was the way you were supposed to do things? I mean the governor gave us carte blanch in our investigations.” Nick had been watching to two with interest. He couldn’t believe that Steve had just said that. The Steve he thought he knew was very careful and would not have let someone under his command speak to him like that. Little did he know that this was “normal” for the two men.

Danny scoffed as he threw his hands in the air. “You thought that the governor’s giving you free rein was your ticket to be reckless? Or maybe you thought that since you weren’t in the Army anymore you could do things any old way?” What Nick didn’t notice was Danny’s pre-arranged signal to Steve that let him know that the two SUV’s were clear, no bugs, bombs or anything out of order; however there was still a problem. 

Steve wondered what the problem was but put it aside for now. Danny would tell him later. Steve smirked at Danny, “I was in the _Navy_ , Danny, when are you going to remember that?” Then shrugged. “Okay, maybe I have loosened up a bit since making 5-0 task force.” Danny snorted at this; the cousins lost the battle and began snickering. “We still manage to get the job done don’t we?” Again Steve made an attempt at looking innocent. All of this back and forth, even the cousins snickering was designed to keep Nick from noticing any silent communication between the two men.

Nick spoke before Danny could get started again. “So, Detective Williams, did you find anything wrong with the SUV’s?”

Danny shook his head and waved his right hand in a dismissive manner. “Nope. All clear.”

Nick nodded but asked, “So why did you ask the driver to leave the SUV?”

Steve answered, “I told Danny to do that before we arrived. I'll be driving today.” Steve held up his hand before Nick could object, speaking in a no nonsense, my mind is made up voice. “My team, my responsibility, I’m driving.” Steve shrugged, “I’m sorry if that upsets you or your plans, but I feel more comfortable being the driver.” Steve noted the flash of irritation that he had expected cross Taylor’s face before the man had a chance to hide it. 

Danny piped up with a smirk, “You mean, you have control issues, McGarrett. Don’t pretend otherwise.” More snickering from the peanut gallery.

Steve huffed, “I do not have control issues Haole. I just know these roads better.” Both men smirked at that statement remembering another time Steve had said those words.

Again Nick spoke before Danny could say anything. “If you want to drive Steve, go right ahead.” He pointed down the runway, “Here comes Pak’s plane now. Let’s get ready to meet him.” 

When Nick had turned his back, Danny made a couple more pre-arranged hand motions that let Steve know that there might be an explosive device on the first vehicle. Steve nodded, saddened to have proof that his old friend had indeed changed. He was also relieved that he had listened to Danny and they were prepared to handle this situation.

Danny could tell that Steve was upset, only because he knew him and was looking for it. He couldn’t blame Steve for being upset at receiving confirmation that his old buddy wasn’t the guy he remembered. He became slightly angry at Taylor, who was obviously trying to use Steve’s feelings of friendship and loyalty against him. Steve had had enough loss in his life, now he was losing an old friend to greed. Not only that, this old friend was attempting to take advantage of Steve. Well, Taylor was in for a surprise and Danny would be there for his partner even if he got him shot. He noticed Steve looking at him; he could see gratitude in the man’s eyes. He knew it was for warning them about Taylor, and giving them a chance to get out of this in one piece. Well, maybe alive would be more like it. Danny allowed a small smile to grace his lips in acknowledgement.

  


H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

  


The caravan of black SUV’s was on its way with Pak and his family in the same vehicle as Steve and Danny. Danny turned around to give the Paks instructions. “General, if I tell you to duck, I need all of you to bend down as low as you can and hang on. We”, he indicated Steve and himself, “are aware of assassins who have been hired to kill you.” Mrs. Pak paled at this and gripped her husband’s arm tightly. The son looked just plain terrified and clung to his mother as Danny softly tried to reassure them. “Commander McGarrett and our team have a contingency plan in place if something goes wrong on this trip. I need all three of you to follow all directions that the Commander, Detective Kelly, Detective Kalakaua or I give you. Please do not listen to anyone else on the protective team.”

General Pak looked at Danny and asked, “You believe that the assassin is one of the remaining protective detail?”

Danny nodded, “We're not positive, but it is looking like it. So we planned for it, hoping we were wrong.” Danny glanced at Steve who appeared unaffected by the conversation but Danny knew better. Danny’s phone rang before he could continue. He checked the caller ID. “What’s up Kono?” He listened. “Hang on and I’ll tell Steve.” He pulled the phone from his ear as he looked at Steve. “The last call on the female assassin’s phone was made to Taylor.” 

Steve closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath and responded. “Understood. Let Kono know, we go to plan B immediately.”

Danny nodded as he spoke into the phone. “Kono, plan B.” Danny cut the call, turned off his phone; grabbed Steve’s and did the same. This way, they couldn't be traced by their phones. Steve learned his lesson when he was transporting Victor Hesse’s brother. He had realized this after the attack was over. He would never fall victim to that again, if he could help it. 

Danny turned to the Paks. “It seems that we were correct and the assassin or assassins are part of our back up. This is what is going to happen. We will be leaving the prearranged route three blocks up. Our SUV and the one driven by Officer Kelly will separate at the crossroads. Officer Kalakaua and I will set off devices that will set off small explosions under the pursuing SUVs. This should give us time to get away.” He waved vaguely at the SUVs behind them. “We will then transfer to a different vehicle and head to a safe house. Please follow our directions quickly, every moment could count.”

The Paks huddled closer together as they nodded their understanding. The General spoke, “We understand. Thank you for doing this for us.” 

Danny nodded in acknowledgement as he pulled out the detonator.

Just as Steve reached the crossroads he swerved right as Chin sped up and went left. Danny watched as all but one of the remaining SUVs tried to follow their SUV. Danny held the detonator at the ready and waited. He whispered to himself, “Come on, just a little closer, a little closer will do it. YES!” He pressed the button and sent two of the three SUVs flying when the explosions blew out the tires and popped them off the road. Danny continued to watch to be sure that they were not being followed. Once he was sure that the pursuing SUVs were not following them, he turned to Steve. “All set. The third SUV couldn't get past the first two in order to follow us.”

Steve nodded. “Good. Keep an eye out just in case. It will be a few miles before we rendezvous with the transfer vehicle.”

Danny responded, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Of course I will! We did not go through all of this trouble just to be followed by one of Taylor’s idiot buddies.” 

Steve smirked slightly as he glanced at Danny. Steve knew that Danny would be keeping watch but he just couldn’t help baiting his friend. It always helped him in a tense situation, though he would never admit it, especially to Danny. He felt disappointed in Nick. They had been good friends, and when Steve worked with him, Nick had been a good guy. He pushed these feelings aside in order to keep focused. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder from Danny; it eased the knot of disappointment in his chest knowing that his partner was there for him. He glanced at Danny, but Danny was looking out the rear window as if nothing happened. When this was wrapped up, he was going to treat Danny to some longbornes.

The group made it to the secondary vehicles without incident. They switched with the waiting driver, one of Kamekona’s brothers. His job was to take the car to another safe house and leave it in the garage. Another brother or cousin, whatever, would be doing the same with Chin and Kono’s car. 5-0 knew that the SUVs had GPS tracking systems in them and that when Taylor regrouped, he would try and track. Meanwhile they could use Taylor’s ability to track the SUVs to their advantage and set a trap. 

Danny’s throw away phone rang. He answered. “Williams.” Smiled slightly at what he heard. He looked at Steve, “Kono and Chin are in the second vehicle and estimate they will be at the safe house in ten minutes.”

Steve nodded, “We should be there in twenty.”

Danny relayed the info and disconnected. 

When they reached the safe house, Chin and Kono were waiting for them. Chin opened the garage and after Steve stopped the car, closed it again. Steve shut down the car and turned to the Paks as he was opening his door. “Let’s get inside and we will tell you what else we have planned.” 

A few minutes later, saw the Paks and 5-0 either sitting or standing in the house’s living room. Once everyone was together Steve began, “As Detective Williams told you earlier, we suspected that the back-up that had been provided to us for extra protection actually contained one or more assassins who were paid to eliminate you General. Now, I'm wondering who is after you. I doubt that most people in your country could afford to hire a high priced assassin. So, is there something we should know?”

General Pak nodded and took a deep breath, “I am here to testify about my participation and knowledge of the many crimes committed against the people of my country. If you can keep me and my family alive, you will help stop a bloody war.”

Steve and the others were shocked. This is not what they had expected. It didn’t mean that the liked the man any better but it did provide even more incentive to protect him, other than just duty. 

Steve responded after absorbing this new information, “Well, that explains the high priced assassin. Now, this is what is going to happen. Detective Williams and I will be going to a decoy safe house in order to catch the men who are after you. Officers Kelly and Kalakaua will stay here with you for protection.” At the slightly panicked looks on the Paks’ faces, Steve quickly reassured them. “No one but the four of us knows you are here. We have taken every precaution that we could to keep this location unknown. If by chance something does happen, there is an escape tunnel, which can be found in the basement. Officer Kelly or Kalakaua will show it to you after Detective Williams and I leave. There are provisions in the kitchen for all of you.” Steve looked at Danny, “I think that about covers it.” Danny nodded. Steve looked back at the Paks. “Do you have any questions before I leave?”

The General spoke after looking at his wife and son. “No we do not. You seem to have everything under control. Again I thank you for protecting my family.” 

Steve merely nodded in acknowledgement. He looked at Chin and Kono, “It’s time for Danny and me to head out. Be careful and call us if something happens. As a last resort, call HPD for back-up.” 

“Good luck.” The cousins said together, then looked at each other and shrugged.

Steve gave them a slight smile. “Will do. Let’s go Danny.”

Danny waved at Chin and Kono before following Steve to the garage to begin the next part of the plan.

  


H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

  


After Nick and his men extricated themselves from the damaged vehicles and assessed their injuries, Nick shook his head. Steve had surprised him with this move. He thought he had the other man fooled, apparently not. As he and his men waited for additional transport, he wondered if Steve’s partner had anything to do with creating the distrust. Probably, the detective had not liked him one bit and was not shy about expressing it. Now they would have to try and track down the SUVs using the GPS systems that were installed in them. This assignment was not as easy as he originally thought. Nick shrugged mentally; he was earning his money with this one.

  


TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a cliff hanger, sort of. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is sprung.

Steve and Danny made it to the decoy safe house just as it was starting to get dark. They parked the car in the garage so that no one would see it. Steve looked at Danny at they got out and gathered their vests and additional weapons. “Are you ready for this partner?”

Casting a glance across at his partner that Steve could easily read that Danny was questioning his sanity, Danny groused. “Am I ready to face a bunch of armed assailants, who are probably very well trained? Not to mention your old SEAL buddy; who you personally trained. Just the two of us against an unknown number of enemies with no back-up as usual.” He threw his free hand in the air, sarcasm on full blast. “Why wouldn’t I be ready?” He started walking towards the door leading into the house. “This is just another day in paradise with my psycho partner.” 

Steve smiled, shaking his head at Danny’s antics, as he followed him into the house. He believed that they were as ready as they could be. Earlier that day, Danny and himself set up various traps around the house; which should eliminate a number of the assailants. The traps will be even better hidden in the dark, even if Nick and his men have night vision goggles. 

Once inside, Steve placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder to get his attention. Danny looked at him, “Thanks for sticking with me on this. I know you would prefer to have HPD as back up, but you know that I’m concerned about Nick having a contact there. Or he will have a way to tap into their system and find out where we and the Paks are hiding.”

Danny sighed, “I know Steve, and though I shouldn’t tell you this seeing as your ego doesn’t need a boost, I agree with you. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He straightened up as he gave a small dismissive wave of his hand as he added, “Now where else would I be but backing up your crazy ass.” 

Steve laughed. “Alright, let’s get into position and wait for our company to arrive.”

“ _Company?_ You make it sound like Taylor and his merry band of assassins are coming for tea.” Grumbled Danny as he led Steve upstairs. Steve snorted as he followed Danny. Before they split at the top of the stairs, Danny stopped and turned to Steve holding out his right hand. “Good luck and please be careful.”

Steve shook the offered hand. “You too Danno. Gracie would kill me if something happened to her Danno.”

Danny smirked. “She just might. She wouldn’t be too happy if something happened to her ‘Uncle Steve’ either. So don’t go all Super Seal and get yourself hurt. You still have to take her surfing.”

Steve smiled, thinking about Danny’s daughter, as he nodded. “How about the next weekend you have her, we’ll go to the beach and I’ll teach her to surf while you watch from the safety of the beach.”

Danny responded, “Sounds like a plan.” The two bumped fists as they separated to go to the rooms they had chosen earlier that day. As Danny walked away he added, “At least it’s better than tennis lessons.”

Steve snickered as he walked away remembering Danny’s rant about Step-Stan insisting that Grace take tennis lessons and Danny’s opinion of how tennis was not a real sport.

The two men set up their equipment and settled into wait. They didn’t have to wait long. Several cars were coming towards the house. Steve pressed his communication ear piece, “I see four cars coming up the front. Any action from the beach yet?”

“Yea, I see a mid-size boat headed towards the beach. I think there are four men, maybe six on the boat, it’s too far away to tell for sure yet.”

“I’ve seen a dozen men exit the cars and spread out.” Steve relayed to Danny. “I think the traps will be busy tonight.”

“Good. Fewer men to shoot at us.” Just as Danny finished speaking, the first trap was tripped. There was swoosh and Steve could see three bodies sailing through the air using night vision goggles.

“Three down.” Steve paused listening. “Make that four.” As he heard another trap go into action. Steve was looking for Nick, but he knew it would be difficult to pick the man out in the dark, even with the goggles. The assailants were all dressed in black. 

There was a minor explosion before Danny spoke. “The beach trap caught three men.” At that point, both men could see the remaining men carefully making their way towards the house. Danny was glad that Steve had the night vision goggles, made this a little easier.

“I’m going to trip the big trap as agreed on earlier. Have your targets picked out.” Steve ordered.

“Ready.” Danny responded.

“5-0.” Steve closed his eyes and triggered a very bright light, similar to the light used in a flash bang grenade, in both the front and back yards. This would temporarily blind anyone wearing night vision goggles. Both men opened their eyes after three seconds and started shooting. 

Several men went down. Steve noticed one assailant continue towards the house. He saw light colored hair when he removed his goggles. Nick must not have been wearing goggles. Steve called softly as he made his way downstairs. “Taylor is the last one in the front. He is headed for the house and I can’t get a clear shot. So, I am going to meet him face to face. Keep an eye out for any stragglers.”

“I hit all of my targets. Be careful McGarrett. Remember Gracie needs her surf lessons.” Danny did _not_ like Steve facing his old friend but knew there would be no talking Steve out of it. He only reminded Steve about Grace to keep him focused. Well, he hoped it would keep him focused. 

“Roger that.” Steve’s answered; before he hid carefully in the doorway of an adjacent room to the living room, to wait for Nick. This hallway would allow him to be ready whether Nick came in the back or the front. He heard another shot fired from upstairs. He knew he could count on Danny. The door opened slowly. Steve shook his head, he had taught Nick better than that but he waited anyway, just in case it was a trick. 

Turned out his caution was warranted when he saw a small object lobbed into the room. He covered his ears as he ducked behind the wall he had been using for cover just before the flash-bang grenade went off. He noticed that he could see a reflection of the room behind him in a window. He watched as Nick crept carefully into the room waiting with bated breath until Nick turned before he raised his gun and fired. Nick went down. Steve knew that he was alive; he could see the vest that Nick wore. He rushed up to his old friend and kicked the gun out of reach but before he could do more, Nick kicked his legs out from under him knocking him off his feet. Steve quickly recovered and leaped to his feet. Nick was not far behind.

Nick spoke, “I see that you did not trust me at all. Did your detective friend convince you that I was untrustworthy? Is Pak even here?”

“Danny has good instincts and I have worked with him long enough to trust his judgment. You’re right, Pak isn't here.” Steve growled, ducking beneath the punch that Nick swung as they began the fight. 

They traded a few blows before knives came into play. They warily circled each other before attempting to take a slice of their opponent. Steve gasped in pain as Nick’s knife sliced his arm, but before Nick could swing his knife back, Steve kicked him hard and knocked him back a few steps. This was just enough room for Steve to throw his knife at Nick, embedding it in the juncture between Nick’s neck and his sternum. Nick staggered back further before going down, blood spurting between his fingers with each beat of his heart.

Danny had moved to the top of the stairs after accounting for the one straggler and witnessed the entire fight. He had seen Steve fight before, but this had been different. Nick had been an old friend and a Navy SEAL. He held his breath as he watched McGarrett hold his own, despite the knife wound, releasing it in a loud swoosh of relief when Nick went down and did not come back up. 

Running down the stairs, Steve looked up as he reached him. “HPD is on the way.” He said softly as the sound of approaching sirens filled the room. “I think the Calvary has arrived, just in the nick of time.” Both men laughed. “I’m going to meet HPD and get them started on clean up, as well as warn them about the remaining traps, would not want to catch one of our own in them.” Steve nodded in agreement with that sentiment. Danny continued, “When I return, I’m going to get the first aid kit for your arm.” He handed Steve a clean cloth and pointed to the sofa. “Why don’t you wait there for me and see if you can stem the flow of blood while you wait.” Steve did as Danny suggested, without a word. Danny wasn’t surprised. This must have been hard for his partner. He couldn’t even imagine what Steve was feeling. 

Danny returned shortly with the kit and joined Steve on the sofa. Danny took out what he needed to clean and bandage Steve’s arm. As he worked he spoke to Steve. “Thanks for what you said to Taylor about trusting me.”

Steve shrugged with one shoulder. “It was the truth.” He looked at Danny. “The only reason we're still alive and the Paks are safe is because you saw Nick for what he had become, not what he once was.”

Danny looked up at Steve as he responded. “Maybe, but you believed me and I appreciate that.” Danny smirked. “Looks like you have started picking better friends.”

Steve’s face softened a little. “Maybe I have. I picked you though, so I’m not sure yet.”

Danny chuffed a quiet laugh before continuing. “Now let’s make sure to get this mess cleaned up and go get the Paks and finish our job. I would really like to get some sleep sometime tonight.”

Steve nodded tiredly, “Me too, brah, me too.” The two men got up and left the house so that they could finish with Taylor’s men and rejoin Chin and Kono. 

  


TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never written a fight scene before so I didn't go into too much detail.
> 
> The scene as the Paks prepare to leave on the jet will remain the same, except Mrs. Pak does not have a sling, and Steve and Danny don't talk about Nick. They already did that. They do go for Longboards and Steve did forget his wallet. 
> 
> Now all that is left is the epilogue.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famiily moment after the case is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Traw for her fantastic beta work on this story. Thanks Mate!
> 
> Thanks to those who have read this story and all who left kudos. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

The Saturday after 5-0 had protected the Paks, Danny had Grace for the weekend. Steve had offered to pick up the father and daughter since they would need his truck to carry the surf boards and other beach paraphernalia. A deal was a deal and Steve was going to keep up his end of it. Besides, he was looking forward to teaching Grace to surf. They had also made plans to meet up with Chin and Kono later that day at his house for a barbeque. Chin and Kono would have joined them surfing but already had plans for that morning.

Steve parked in front of Danny’s apartment and climbed out of his truck. He saw a small missile, by the name of Grace, headed his way and squatted down so he could hug her. She barreled into him giving him a big hug. He hugged her back as he picked her up.

Before he could say hi, Grace started speaking excitedly. “Hi Uncle Steve! You took forever to get here. I can’t wait to start surfing. How long will it take us to get to the beach? How long will it take me to learn to surf?”

Steve laughed and gently placed his hand over her mouth. “Hi to you too Grace. I won’t bother asking how you are today; I can see that you're excited.” Grace just nodded at him as vigorously as she could, since he still had his hand over her mouth. “Now, I can only answer one question at a time.” He saw Danny approaching with two bags. He was actually wearing shorts and a t-shirt. “First, we are about 15-20 minutes from the beach we will be using. I don’t know how long it will take you to learn. Everyone is different. If you are like my sister Mary, you should pick up the basics today. It will most likely take several lessons before you can surf on your own.” Grace pouted at this. “Don’t give me that face young lady. Before you can get out on the waves, you have a lot to learn in order to be safe and have fun.” He tapped her on the nose with his finger. 

She giggled and replied. “Okay Uncle Steve. I’m going to have fun just being with you.” She received a large smile and a quick hug in return.

Danny had arrived at the truck and heard the last part of Steve’s talk with Grace and grimaced. He really wasn’t sure that he wanted Grace to learn how to surf but he could not say no to his daughter. He also trusted that Steve would keep her safe. After hearing Steve’s answer to Grace’s question, he knew he had been right to let Steve teach his daughter to surf. He would rather Grace learn from someone he trusted than some stranger. This was another way for Danny to show Steve that the trust the taller man had in him was returned. “Are we ready to go?” He looked at Steve, “Did you remember the umbrella?”

Steve smirked. “Yes, I remembered the umbrella. I wouldn’t want the Haole to get sunburn.” Grace giggled and Danny rolled his eyes. “I also brought plenty of sunscreen for both of you.” He tickled Grace who squirmed in his arms. He stopped and grew serious. “I didn’t know if you had the sport kind. I always use it when I’m surfing.” He looked at Grace. “The water will magnify the sun, so even if you don’t normally burn, you might.” Grace nodded in understanding. Steve opened the driver side door, moved the seat forward, and set Grace in the half seat of the truck so that she could strap herself in while he helped Danny put his and Grace’s bags in the bed of the truck before they climbed in themselves.

Grace talked excitedly all the way to the beach. Steve smiled to himself, knowing exactly from whom she inherited that trait. He knew that Grace would have lots of questions; Danny had warned him that his daughter was very inquisitive and liked to know as much as she could. Steve didn’t mind, Mary had been like that too. They arrived within fifteen minutes, were unpacked, and setting up at a good spot a few minutes later.

Danny sat in a comfortable lounge chair provided by Steve to watch the lesson or read the book he brought. As he watched he remembered the “discussion” he and Rachel had about Grace’s surfing lessons. Oh, Rachel wasn’t against her learning to surf, it was just that she and Step-Stan preferred paying a “professional” to teach her. 

  


_Flashback:_  


Danny stood looking at Rachel incredulously after she had told him that she was reluctant to have Steve teach Grace. After all he wasn’t a professional coach. He finally found his voice. “You mean that you would rather a stranger you know nothing about except that he is a ‘professional surfer’ to teach Grace a potentially dangerous sport?” Danny’s arms were moving around rapidly in his agitation.

Rachel answered in calm, slightly condescending tone, “Mark has been highly recommended as a surfing instructor. What does your partner have that Mark does not?”

Danny looked at her seriously, “My trust and belief that he will not only teach Grace how to surf well but will keep her safe while doing it. Steve has been surfing since he was a boy on this island. He will also go above and beyond for people he considers ohana. As far as Steve is concerned, I'm ohana, therefore, Grace is ohana. He will be sure she is taught the proper safety measures, as well as how to enjoy herself. Can you say the same for your ‘professional’ surfing coach?” He pointed at Rachel at the end.

“What on earth is ohana?” She asked, avoiding Danny’s dig at Mark.

“Family.” Was Danny’s smiling answer.

  
_End Flashback:_   


Rachel had finally relented, especially when Grace had adamantly refused to take lessons from Mark. She had asked Uncle Steve to teach her, who had promised to do so, and that is who she wanted. She was not going to make Uncle Steve break his word.

Danny watched the two together. Steve had helped Grace put lotion on her back and made sure that she had properly covered the rest of her body. He had asked her to do his back and Danny’s. Steve had said that in ohana; everyone helped make sure that suntan lotion was applied to each other’s backs. 

Now the two were in the shallow water with a relatively small surfboard. Steve had told them it had been Mary’s and she was happy to let Grace use it. He could see Steve pointing to the board as he explained something to Grace. She was nodding her head than asked a question, which was answered. This was repeated a few more times before Danny decided to read the book he brought. He knew his daughter was safe with Steve.

A couple of hours later, a very wet Steve and Grace joined Danny under the umbrella, grabbing towels as they sat down. He looked up and smiled at the happy look on this daughter's face. Steve also looked relaxed and happy. “Did you enjoy yourself, Monkey?” He asked his daughter tugging on her wet ponytail gently.

Grace answered with a bright smile. “I did Danno. Uncle Steve told me about the different parts of the surf board and all about the waves. He also gave me a swimming lesson. He said it is very important to know how to swim well. I will have to wear a life-jacket at first until I can surf well on my own and am a strong swimmer.” She pouted slightly as she continued but not enough to indicate she was really upset. “No more surfing today.” 

Danny smiled at his daughter. “I’m glad you had fun, Monkey. I knew Uncle Steve would be a good teacher.” Steve looked at Danny with some surprise and then smiled at him gratefully. Danny continued, “Now, why don’t we have some lunch and you can build a sandcastle until we have to leave to meet Uncle Chin and Kono later.” Grace launched herself at him giving him a hug getting him wet; which he pretended to be upset about.

The three ate their lunch and talked about Grace’s school. She asked Uncle Steve to tell them about what his school had been like. The usually reserved man talked about growing up on the island and some of his school adventures. When lunch had been consumed, Steve insisted that Grace reapply the suntan lotion before heading out to build her sandcastle. Once that was done, Grace ran off happily.

Danny looked at Steve as he spoke. “Thanks for doing this for Grace and me.” Steve nodded, but before he could say anything Danny continued. “Did I tell you that Rachel and Step-Stan wanted to hire a ‘professional’?” Danny threw his hands up in the air. “She didn’t even know this guy. Only knew that he had an excellent reputation. I mean, what does she know about this guy? Never mind that Gracie had already asked you to do it. She was going to bypass our daughter’s wishes in this matter just because ‘Mark’ is the instructor at Step-Stan’s club house.” Danny growled sarcastically.

Steve finally interrupted. “Danny! I’m happy to teach Grace to surf and swim if she needs it.” Steve smiled as he placed his right hand on Danny’s shoulder and squeezed. “I appreciate that you trust me with your daughter. Besides, I like Grace and enjoyed teaching her today.”

Danny relaxed and smiled back. “Trusting you with Grace is easy. I know that you will protect Grace like you protect me, Chin or Kono. After all, she's ohana.” Steve’s smile grew even bigger. “Now, let’s go help my daughter make a sandcastle.” 

“Sounds like a great idea to me. Let’s reapply our lotion before joining Grace.” Steve picked up the lotion and handed it to Danny turning his back to him expectantly.

They applied lotion to each other and themselves and joined Grace to make a castle that had a battleship to protect it. Both men were happy in the knowledge that their partnership had gained strength during the Pak incident as well as that morning. Neither man had worked with someone that had gained their individual respect and trust in such a short time period. It could have been scary, but they found it comforting and hoped to work together for many years to come.

  
 **PAU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don’t surf, I am not going to even attempt to describe a surfing lesson. Hope you enjoyed this flick.
> 
> I got the idea about ohana applying suntan lotion on each other’s backs from Maudlin Mush. Of course my friends and family did the same thing, but I would not have added that bit to my story if I had not read it in Maudlin’s story first. So, I feel that I should give credit where credit is due.

**Author's Note:**

> This story just kinda hit me when I first watched the episode. It has been posted on FanFiction.Net, and The Waves of Love in case it is familiar to you already.


End file.
